Harta yang Singkat
by synstropezia
Summary: Mereka yang kebetulan bertemu di tengah hujan lebat itu, adalah kebetulan terburuk bagi Sakaguchi Ango, dan ternyata memang tidak ada baik-baiknya. "Meskipun kamu membencinya, tetapi ketahuilah Ango juga menderita." Happy Birthday Sakaguchi Ango (20/10/2019)#Late4Days


**Harta yang Singkat**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, feel ga sampe, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk ulang tahun Sakaguchi Ango (20/10/2019) Sorry for being late~**

* * *

Sesuai ramalan cuaca yang kemarin diumumkan, hujan lebat menyelimuti Yokohama diiringi membahananya gelegar petir yang menegangkan suasana.

Parahnya cuaca di hari Jumat, pada pukul sembilan malam kala Sakaguchi Ango melewati jembatan asing ini betul-betul ia kutuk, karena payung berwarna transparannya berkali-kali nyaris diculik, oleh keganasan angin. Entah karma sedang meronda di sekitar daerah tersebut atau bagaimana, usai melontarkan segala sumpah serapah payungnya terlepas dari genggaman. Sungai berarus deras membawa pergi benda tersebut. Ango memang sial ternyata.

_"Sebaiknya kau menetap dulu di kantor. Firasatku berkata di perjalanan pulangmu nanti, bakalan turun hujan." _

Tiba-tiba saja mengingat saran Taneda–atasan Ango di Departemen Kemampuan Khusus–ia mengucapkan beribu maaf gara-gara keras kepala. Namun, jika sudah telanjur mau bagaimana lagi, bu–

_BRUKKK!_

Satu kesialan rupanya belum cukup untuk menghukum Ango. Sekarang ini pengguna kekuatan _Daraku-ron_ itu menyandung sesuatu, sampai-sampai kacamata bundarnya terlempar entah ke mana.

"Ketemu," gumamnya pelan dengan kegembiraan yang tersirat. Baru saja ia bangkit berdiri, dan hendak melangkahkan kaki Ango dipaksa berhenti sejenak, karena dirinya mengenali betul sesuatu yang dia sandung ini.

"Oda-_san _...?"

Kenapa Oda Sakunosuke terkapar di jembatan ini, dan harus Ango yang menemukannya walaupun ia telah memutuskan untuk mundur?

Jauh lebih baik apabila Oda tetap menjadi masa lalu Ango, lantas tidak pernah kembali untuk mencampuri dirinya yang sekarang–si pengkhianat tak tahu malu, karena tetap mengambil Oda sebagai kesempatan yang lain, di tengah ketiga pilihan yang dipaksakan pada Ango.

* * *

_Menjadi mata-mata dari Departemen Kemampuan Khusus, Mimic, sekaligus informan Port Mafia seharusnya membuat Ango sadar diri, bahwa ia tidak boleh mengambil Oda ataupun Dazai Osamu sebagai teman. _

* * *

Tidak seharusnya Ango lakukan, karena peran yang tersisa dari kesempatan tak terduga itu hanyalah pengkhianat.

* * *

Pada akhirnya usai bersusah payah menerobos hujan, Ango membawa Oda ke kamar apartemennya di lantai tiga puluh. Mereka menaiki lift dengan kemeja basah kuyub. Titik-titik air tertinggal di atas lantai, dan membekas di sepanjang jalan yang Ango lalui. Pertama-tama pemuda kalem itu lebih dulu mengurus Oda. Suhu tubuhnya harus dinaikkan, karena sekarang ini Oda seperti membeku.

"Tidak bisa, ya?" Berniat memanggil dokter pun sinyal ponselnya terlalu buruk. Apartemen Ango jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan rumah sakit, sehingga ia memutuskan membawa Oda kemari.

"Bertahanlah, Oda-_san_. Aku akan–"

Kata menggelikan apa yang barusan keluar dari bibirnya? Bagaimana Ango dapat mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa merasai janggal, juga membodohi dirinya sendiri sehingga terdengar santai bahkan berharap? Belum lama ini Ango telah membawakan mimpi buruk tersebut kepada Oda–mengawalinya dengan bola temari yang sengaja diletakkan di hadapan Oda, _walaupun Ango tak mengharapkan cara itu untuk membalas kebaikan sahabatnya._

Bola temari itu telah diselimuti racun yang sekiranya mampu membunuh Oda. Keringat dingin meleleh membasahi sekujur tubuh Ango dengan rasa bersalah. Tatapannya temaram, dan kian meredup setiap kepalan tangannya dipererat oleh kekosongan.

"Terus aku harus mengatakan apa padamu, Oda?" Ponsel yang semula Ango angkat kini diturunkan begitu saja. Ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang secara spontan. Memijat keningnya sembari sesekali menatap, pada Oda yang masih terpejam.

Sedikit-banyak Ango penasaran, apakah Oda bermimpi dengan indah dan baik ataukah masih–

_GREP!_

"Tidak usah ... memanggil ... polisi ..." Ango merasai sentuhan yang lemah pada ujung piyamanya. Kala ia mendapati Oda berusaha membuka mata–entah karena mimpinya memang berakhir, terlalu buruk ataukah Oda sendiri yang berniat menyudahinya, Ango sekadar bersyukur.

"Aku mencoba memanggil dokter. Hanya saja sinyalnya-" Gelengan tersebut menghentikan Ango yang kata-katanya seolah-olah dicuri, oleh ekspresi keberatan di wajah Oda yang sangat menekannya. Itu bukan sembarang rasa–sangat kacau di mana Oda menumpahkan, lantas mencampuradukkan segalanya saking tidak tahan lagi.

"Polisi ... tidak dapat ... menolong ... anak-anak itu ... hanya aku yang ... bisa ..."

"_Lalu siapa yang akan menolongmu_?" batin Ango membalas genggaman Oda pada piyamanya. Seingin apa pun ia menenangkan luka yang liar dalam menyergap Oda, tetap saja Ango bukanlah kesembuhan yang harus Oda temukan.

Orang itu bukanlah Ango, karena ia telah meniadakan dirinya dari hubungan mereka bertiga. Mungkin saja Dazai, dan yang paling pantas memang eksekutif mafia itu sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Namun, dengan tatapan Oda yang rapuh karena meratapi kehilangan ini, apakah ia mampu melihat secercah pertolongan yang sudut hatinya ulurkan? Atau setidaknya, dapatkah Oda merasai untuk menemukan cahaya yang hendak ditinggalkan kepadanya?

Dengan pandangannya yang sekarang Oda mustahil menemukan apa pun, termasuk sosok Dazai yang ingin menyelamatkannya. Apa yang dapat Oda lihat hanyalah dirinya sendiri yang jauh dari kata pulang, berputar dalam duka yang menyesatkan dia, tanpa seorang pun yang cukup kasatmata bagi Oda untuk menarik ia keluar, dari lingkaran setan tersebut.

Secara tidak langsung, semua memang salah Ango sehingga dunia Oda menjadi abadinya malam, bukan?

"Padahal mereka percaya padaku."

Namun, bukan berarti Oda mengkhianati keyakinan anak-anak itu. Baik Ango, Oda bahkan Dazai hanya kebetulan terpilih untuk menanggung takdir yang lebih berat. Kemampuan supernatural ini justru tidak menjadikan mereka sempurna, melainkan semakin kurang dalam satu hal.

Adalah kurang bahkan melupakan, bahwa takdir sebagai manusia biasa belum terlepas dari diri mereka.

Pada akhirnya Oda bukanlah Tuhan, begitu pun Ango. Seenggan apa pun dia untuk memperburuk keadaan Oda, jika Ango yang menggenggam skenario sebagai antagonis dalam alur kehidupan Oda, ia bisa apa selain menuruti arus?

"Satu-satunya yang bisa kau tolong saat ini adalah dirimu sendiri." Hanya saja lidah Ango terlalu kelu, untuk mengutarakan semua itu. Baru membayangkannya saja ia ngilu, hingga menggertakkan gigi tanpa disadari.

"Mereka juga berharga untukku, melebihi impian yang kumiliki. Karena itu harus kuselamatkan, atau semuanya akan berakhir."

"Justru karena berharga makanya hilang."

"Apa kamu menganggapku berharga juga meskipun demikian?" tanya Oda yang kali itu, menyaksikan sepasang warna daun milik Ango secara langsung. Mata sang pegawai pemerintah lebih dulu mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyamankan lidahnya, walau Ango tahu ini sia-sia.

Apa yang Ango lihat hanyalah sosok Oda secara nyata, tetapi ia tidak memiliki sesuatu pun yang berasal dari Oda, untuk Ango peluk agar sebuah sisi dari dirinya sedikit menghangat. Semenjak Ango berhenti menyegarkan wajahnya dengan dialog mereka bertiga di Bar Lupin, ia sudah kehilangan segala-galanya entah itu berharga atau biasa saja. Dazai dan Oda bukan lagi kedekatan, melainkan jarak yang sekadar Ango bisa perhatikan dari tempat tertentu.

Lantas setelah ini, apakah Ango tetap menganggapnya bernilai, walau mereka yang berharga untuknya telah dinamai kehilangan?

Bagi Ango, selama-lamanya jawaban itu hanya satu walaupun berarti ia mengurangi umur kebahagiaan, dan menambah usia penderitaannya karena beranggapan demikian.

"Iya." Serak, terlalu kecil, dan sangat samar agar dapat tersampaikan di tengah hujan yang menelan segalanya. Namun, udara seolah-olah begitu jernih membuat Oda mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kini selain tersenyum, ia bisa menitipkan apa lagi pada Ango?

"Terima kasih telah membuatku mendengar itu di saat-saat terakhir."

"Saat-saat terakhir? Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja menerima tantangan dari Gide." Mantel cokelat krem yang semula tergantung di belakang pintu Oda ambil begitu saja. Padahal suhu tubuhnya belum normal, ditambah cara berjalan Oda tampak lunglai.

"Apa kau tidak menganggap dirimu berharga, sehingga memilih pergi membalas dendam?!" Berhak-kah Ango menaikkan nada bicaranya, bahkan sampai menghentikan Oda yang terkejut? Ango hanya mengharapkan baik Dazai maupun Oda sekadar hilang dari kehidupannya–bukan dalam artian lenyap, lantas tinggal kenangan semata.

"Kata-katamu biasanya selalu benar. Karena aku menganggap diriku berharga, maka aku akan segera menghilang, bukan?"

"Beda, Oda-_san_. Karena kau dan aku menganggap dirimu berharga, maka caranya bukanlah hilang melainkan bertahan hidup!"

"Bertahan hidup dengan apa?"

"Dengan melupakan anak-anakmu yang telah dibunuh, Oda-_san_. Kenapa kau berpikir harus menyelamatkan, walaupun mereka berharga? Oda-_san_ bukanlah Tuhan. Meskipun kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan supernatural, terus kenapa?"

"Karena kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu maka seharusnya–", "Kita masih manusia biasa, Oda-_san_. Kehilangan adalah hal wajar. Bahkan meskipun kita kurang menganggapnya berharga, suatu hari nanti tetap saja milik kita itu bisa lenyap. Begitulah kehidupan."

Selalu tanpa pengampunan, meskipun yang memperjuangkannya memohon dengan air mata demi kebahagiaan. Tidak pernah berbelas kasih, karena untuk hidup manusia harus berdiri di atas lukanya, dan mengandalkan rasa sakit agar terus memiliki masa depan.

Ango hanya tidak tega, meskipun Oda sendiri yang memilih berdiri di atas luka, juga mengandalkan rasa sakit itu meski masa depan yang menantinya, hanya sebatas esok.

Menyaksikan Oda tersiksa demi memperjuangkan apa yang ia anggap berharga, sampai-sampai rela menjadikan esok sebagai detik-detik terakhirnya sangatlah menyakiti Ango, yang memilih melepaskan dibandingkan mempertahankan. Kalau pun dendamnya tidak dibalaskan, anak-anak itu tetap mempunyai nilai. Dibandingkan begini, jauh lebih mengenakkan apabila Oda hidup untuk mencari rasa berharga yang sama besarnya, bukan?

Melepaskan hal yang bagaikan harta karun itu saja mengoyak dada, apa lagi terus mempertahankannya di dalam raga yang fana ini, agar tetap satu untuk selamanya?

Lagi pula ada Dazai yang sama berharganya dengan anak-anak itu, bukan?

* * *

_Meskipun Ango juga ingin dianggap demikian._

* * *

"Selama ini aku selalu percaya, Oda-_san_ adalah seseorang yang tidak akan termakan dendam, karena kau sudah bersusah payah menjadi orang baik dengan tidak membunuh. Apa penilaianku salah?"

"Itu baik. Hanya saja terlalu tinggi." Tanpa penjelasan Oda menghampiri Ango yang terkesiap. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap diacak-acak oleh pengguna kekuatan _flawless_ ini. Tangan Oda begitu lembut dan besar, walau masih dingin membuat Ango terisak-isak.

Besok tangannya akan lebih dingin dari ini, bukan? Bahkan tidak sekali pun Ango sempat untuk membuat Oda memahami sebuah arti, agar ia mau mempertimbangkan dan menjaga perasaan ini, kemudian mengembangkannya menjadi langkah yang baru.

"Kamu tahu? Sebenarnya ada hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan, sebelum membalaskan dendam."

"Besok bukanlah yang terakhir. Meskipun aku telah menjauh dari kalian, dan merasa tidak pantas untuk membuatmu mendengarkan kata-kataku, Dazai-_kun_ akan melakukan sesuatu."

"Hanya satu yang perlu kamu lakukan, tolong rayakan ulang tahun Ango untukku hari ini."

"Oda ... _san_ ...?" Tetapi dia ini Ango, bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu. Mungkin demam menyebabkannya berhalusinasi, dan ternyata itu lebih menyiksanya ketimbang melihat Oda membuktikan apa yang ia anggap berharga, dengan membalas dendam.

"Meskipun kamu membencinya, tetapi ketahuilah Ango juga menderita."

"Tidak, kok! Aku meninggalkan kalian atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Memang Ango sendiri yang menginginkannya. Namun, tidakkah kamu pikir karena dia itu kuat, sehingga tahu diri dan meninggalkan kita? Tak semua orang dapat melakukannya, Dazai."

"Kata-kata seperti itu terlalu bagus untukku."

"Selain itu Ango juga kuat, karena memilih terus memikul tanggung jawabnya. Menjadi informan mafia, mata-mata Mimic, dan pegawai Departemen Kemampuan Khusus pasti sangat melelahkannya. Tetapi, Ango tetap serius menjalankan setiap perannya."

Sekilas bahu Ango ditepuk. Senyuman Oda tampak begitu mendetail, dan inilah perpisahan yang sesungguhnya karena setelah ini; Ango harus mengingat rincian itu dengan mengandalkan diri sendiri.

"Ango juga serius berteman dengan kita, sehingga memilih meninggalkanku dan kamu. Ia tak ingin kita terluka lebih jauh, karena berkhianat demi menuntaskan tanggung jawabnya."

"Untukku Ango juga berharga, dan maaf karena memilih egois. Tolong sampaikan semua itu kepadanya. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Padahal Ango telah begitu jernih, dan gamblang dalam menjelaskan perasaannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun, kenapa bayang-bayang Oda yang menjauh kini betulan terjadi, walau semula hanyalah khayalan buruk?

Ketika pintu kamar tidur Ango tertutup, ditambah Oda tidak lagi melihatnya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' di saat-saat terakhir, saat itu juga Ango merasa kalah. Ia tak mampu mewujudkan apa pun, bahkan tidak juga dilihat sebagai Sakaguchi Ango.

* * *

_Andaikata diizinkan, Ango ingin berteman dengan Oda sekali lagi dan menghentikannya, daripada memaksa memberikan batas pada dirinya sendiri, lantas sekadar memperhatikan dari jauh._

* * *

Sungguh pesta ulang tahun yang menyedihkan ... ya? Meskipun Oda sendiri berkata Ango pun berharga.

Tamat.

A/N: Mendadak jadi one shoot gini padahal niat awal cuma drabble, tapi kurasa ini lebih baik daripada drabble yang mau kubikin itu. ango adalah salah satu karakter yang kubenci selain akutagawa dan no 1 itu shibusawa. tapi entah gimana enak aja bikin ango tersakiti di sini hmmm. oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, ataupun numpang lewat doang. aku ga tau mau ngomong apa. bikin fic ini bener2 nguras tenaga meski at leat, aku puas sama hasilnya.


End file.
